


Alphabet challenge

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: Small fics from every alphabet, requests of an alphabet and used words had come on Tumblr from my followers.





	1. Alphabets

**A - Alphabet**

> Sam and Cassie are learning the ABC and Reader is watching them (anon) 

**B - Birthday**

> Sam thinks everybody forgot his birthday but he gets a surprise party (anon)

**C - Cat**

> Sam and Reader getting a cat (something cute please) (anon)

**D - Dancing**

> D for dancing please and thank You!  @fluffy-marshmallow-nerd

**E - **Excitement****

> where reader takes sam to the zoo for the first time after he got out? @dragonjedihobbit 

**F - First time** _NSFW_

> Sam and Reader having Sex for the first time, smut smut smut please (anon)

**G - Goat**

> you really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to but I just had an idea where Sam either gets a pet goat or becomes a goat!!  

**H - Honeymoon**

> the reader and sam during their honeymoon ;3 if ya know what i mean XD 

**I - Ice cream**

> Sam and Nathan have a Challenge who can eat more, it ends up with sam having a really bad stomach ache 

**J - Jokes**

> J for jokes please; what kind of jokes would Sam tell his partner if they were upset after a bad day? 

**K -** **Karneval!**

> The reader and Sam having some fun during a festival after a long, exhausting job

**L - Leafs**

> Leafs, where Sam and the reader could have some playful fights and games outside, in autumn afternoon? Just something warm, dorky and fuzzy feelings? 

**M - Murdering**

> Murdering (Well now Sam Drake is evil)

**N - North Pole**

> Since there’s still the letter ‘N’ left from the alphabet master-list, maybe Sam going to the North Pole with the reader and watching the Auroras for the first time?

**O - Ouija**

> reader wants to scare sam with an ouija board, something creepy, weird noises, flickering lights, with help from Nate, Elena, Sully, Chloe or Charlie 

**P - Photograph**

> Sam and the reader find some old photographs of him and Nate as babies/kids/young adults. So the reader asks him about them like where they were taken and stuff! (maybe making him feel a little emotional, especially if there’s a photo of his mom there too) <3 

**Q - Quack**

> Where Sam is chased by a little duck who thinks that he is its mother. It would be so funny and cute

**R - Reunion**

> Reunion (the reader seeing sam in a long time)

**S - Strip**

> Strip (Sam does a sexy Strip for the Reader)

**T - Tattoo**

> How about the reader getting their first tattoo and Sam goes with them?

**U - Underwear**

> reader bougth Sam new Underwear, something he normally wouldn’t wear 

**V - V-neck**

> Sam wants to throw away his brown shirt, reader is not happy about it

**W - Winter woods**

> Winter woods: Sam and the reader go for a romantic walk in the woods when it’s all snowy! *and maybe see cute animals and have a little snowball fight?* 

**X -  X- ray**

> Sam is babysitting Cassie, cause Nate and Elena are on a romantic vacation, and Sam takes Cassie to the woods for a walk, but when they are climbing some rocks, she slips and breaks her arm. She is very nervous/fidgety during X-Ray, so the doc has to call in Sam to calm her down and he distracts her with a cute story!

**Y - **Yacht****

> Maybe something like Sam, the Reader, Nate and his fam (with lil Cassie), along with Sully–renting a Yacht and spending the day out at sea? 

**Z - Zombies**

> Zombies: Sam is watching the reader play videogames on a HD TV and EEEEK! zombies! They look more scary and realistic in games now! 


	2. A - Alphabet

 

* * *

 

“One.. two.. three..” - you heard counting from the living room, and you walked to the door frame to peak from the kitchen, and you saw Sam sitting in a couch, little Cassie in his lap, touching the birds on his neck.

“Four!” - Cassie touched the last bird and raised her little arms to the air as a victory.

“Well done. Now, you remember the alphabets?” - Sam asked, smiling and you saw how Cassie put a finger in her mouth when she was thinking.

You smiled and leaned your head to the doorframe, looking at Sam and Cassie in the living room.

Those two were inseparable. Sam adored that little girl from the bottom of his heart.

“You want to sing the ABC-song?” - Sam asked and Cassie nodded tiny, looking shyly at her uncle.

Sam chuckled and cleared his throat, unaware that you were looking at them from the kitchen door.

Soon you heard him starting to sing slowly the ABC-song, with his low voice, as Cassie’s tiny voice tried to keep up with.

You smiled when you watched how Sam poked gently Cassie’s nose when he sang the ‘C’, which made Cassie giggle, while Sam kept singing and nod his head with each alphabet he sang.

You listened mesmerized how they sang all the alphabets, and when they were finished, Cassie crawled into Sam’s lap, wrapping her tiny hands around his neck and hugged him.

Sam kissed the side of his niece’s head, and you melted to the bond those two had.

Sam swung his niece in his arms, humming the melody as Cassie started to sang the alphabets.

“A, b, c, d…” - Cassie sang quietly, her little fingers twirling in Sam’s hair on the back of his head when she tried to remember all the alphabets.

“M, n, o… Umm…” - Cassie hesitated and you saw how Sam leaned his lips close to her ear, whispering the next alphabet to her.

Cassie gasped and pulled away, putting her hands on his wide shoulders as she looked at him with a shocked expression.

“You said pee!” - she screamed and you couldn’t help but start to laugh.

“No, I didn’t!” - Sam tried to cover himself but Cassie turned to look at you.

“Aunt Y/N! Uncle Sammy said a bad word!”

Sam turned his head toward the kitchen door, noticing you were standing there with a huge smile on your face, his face turning to his puppy look when he tried to ask you help with his mistake.

“Dinner is ready.” - you said simply and disappeared into the kitchen again.

Sam put Cassie down, as she started to run toward the bathroom to wash her hands, while Sam walked to the kitchen where you were putting the plates on the table.

He walked to you, wrapped his arms around your torso and kissed your cheek, while his huge palms started to smooth your stomach.

“You are pretty good at the alphabet song.” - you smiled while putting down the last plate.

“I have to practice.” - Sam whispered close to your ear, while Cassie ran to the kitchen, stopping to the door and stared you two standing there, Sam’s huge palms caressing your stomach.

“B!” - she screamed and you two turned to look at her.

“B! As a baby!” - she screamed, pointing her finger to your stomach and Sam’s hands on it.

You looked down, then over your shoulder to Sam.

“Did you tell her?” - you asked him, but he shook his head.

“No, I swear.” - he said and he turned to look at his little niece.

You haven’t told anybody that you were expecting, you wanted to wait for a while until it was safe to tell everybody. But somehow that little girl manage to figure it out.

Sam walked to his niece, looking down at her.

“How you know there is a baby in aunt Y/N’s tummy?”

“Because you touch her tummy all the time.” - Cassie said and walked to the table, pulling the chair below from it and crawled to sat on it, waiting for food.

Sam turned to look at you, as you smiled and turned to take the food to the table. That was true when you think about it. Since you two found out you were expecting, Sam had kept touching your tummy every time he just could, even your pregnancy didn’t show yet. And it was amazing how Cassie figured it out just by that.

And now your two have to tell it to everybody before that little princess manage to reveal it first. 

 

 


	3. B - Birthday

 

  


 

* * *

 

Steaming cup front of him, Sam looked at you sitting on the other side of the table, reading the morning paper, while eating slices of pear. He had barely touched his own breakfast. He wasn’t that hungry. **  
**

Did you forget? You never forgot. You used to wake him up with nice breakfast to bed, or with a nice blowjob or cuddles.

But this morning he woke up in cold bed, you nowhere near and when he got up, he found you already eating breakfast in the kitchen.

You licked your finger after you put the last piece of pear in your mouth, as you turned another page from the paper, reading the headlines as reaching your cup of coffee with your hand.

Sam looked down at his own breakfast while taking the slice of bread in his hand and taking a small bite.

Your phone buzzed on the table, and you put your mug down, taking your phone and reading the incoming message.

Sam watched as a small smile raised to your lips while he was chewing the bread, looking how you answered the message and put your phone back down on the table, returning to read the paper.

He took a sip of his own coffee, feeling how the hot liquid burned his throat, making him grin.

Soon your phone started to ring, and you grabbed the phone again, answering the call.

“Hey, Elena.” - you smiled as you took another sip of your coffee. “What’s up?”

Sam flinched as he heard you were talking with Elena. Elena and Nathan must remember his birthday. Nathan at least, he heard from his little brother how he grief every year in his birthday while he thought he was dead when he really was rotting in the Panamanian prison.

“Yea, sure we can come to look after Cassie.” - you said to the phone, turning another page as Sam’s frown returned to his face.

“So, four o’clock?” - you asked, leaning back in the chair and looking at the clock on the wall.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” - you said and ended the call, drinking rest of your coffee and getting up from the table.

Sam closed his eyes with a frown when his chest tightened in a painful way. This was even worse than spending his birthday alone in prison. He had his brother back, he had found the woman of his life, but nobody didn’t remember his birthday.

“Sam?” - he flinched when he heard you speak, snapping his head up and looked at you, seeing how you were holding the coffee pan in your hand.

“More coffee?” - you asked, Sam, looking at his cup, seeing it was almost full.

“No thanks.”

You put the pot back to the machine, walked to Sam and kissed his cheek.

“I need to visit at work quickly, but I’ll be back before we go to look at Cassie.” - you said, kissing his cheek again and starting to walk to the front door.

Sam stayed where he was sitting, staring front of him as you put your shoes on in the hall, looking at his back and low head.

“I’ll see you later honey!” - you yelled at him, before you stepped outside from the house.

Sam sat alone in the kitchen for a while, before he got up, leaving his breakfast to the table and made his way to the shower.

The clock was starting to get closer half four, and you weren’t still back home, even you told Sam you visit quickly at work. He spend almost all day on the couch, surfing the channels on the tv and drinking few beers.

His phone rang next to him on the couch, and he reached his hand to take it, seeing your picture on the screen.

“Hey baby.” - he simply answered, gulping his beer.

“Hey honey, look I’m sorry, I need to stay here for a while, but I’ll come to Nathan and Elena’s place after I can leave okay?” - you

Sam sighed and leaned on his knees, hanging his head down. It was his birthday, you didn’t even remember it and now you needed to be at work almost whole day?

But maybe his niece could cheer him up.

“Fine. I’ll wait for you there.” - he said, placing the beer bottle on the coffee table front of him, shutting the tv.

“Good. I love you.” - you said him happily,

Sam got up from the bed, walked to the hall, grabbed his keys and jacket and opened the front door.

Because he had drank few beers, he didn’t want to risk it that cops will stop him, so he started to walk, being happy that his brother didn’t live more than 15 minutes away.

He walked briskly forward, his hands on the pockets of his jacket, his back little bit hunched, while a cigarette was glowing when it hang between his lips when he took a drag from it.

When he was at his brother’s house, he fished his keys from his pockets, since Nathan and Elena had given him and you the spare key. He put the key in the lock and opened the door, stepping inside, hearing there was tv on in the living room and he turned to close the door behind him.

“Surprise!” - he jumped when he heard a crowd of people screaming and when he looked at the kitchen, he saw you standing there with the cake in your hands, while there were a bunch of people standing behind you.

He froze in his place when he looked at the crowd of people. His little brother was holding his daughter in his lap, Elena having a video camera and shooting his reaction. Sully smoking his cigarette and Chloe and Charlie having beer bottles in their hands.

You walked carefully closer to him, beware to not to cause the flames of the candles on the top of the cake to turn off.

Sam followed you with his eyes, while you walked to the front of him, confuse filling his hazel-brownish eyes.

“You really thought we forgot?” - you smiled innocent, raising the cake front of his face so he could blew the candles.

You saw how tears started to well up in his eyes and you smiled gently at him.

“I could never forget this day.” - you whispered to him.

Sam swallowed his tears and he blew the candles, while the rest of the crew came to wish happy birthday to the birthday boy.


	4. C - Cat

* * *

 

“No, we are not getting a cat!” - Sam raised his voice and walked back to the kitchen, you behind him.

“But Sammy, I need company when you are away.” - you tried to assure him with your most innocent and purest voice while preparing your fake tears to well up to your eyes.

“No, don’t ‘Sammy’ me!” - he said and was about to continue when he turned and saw your tear-filled eyes and your saddest puppy-look in your face.

Sam sighed, stepped closer and wrapped his strong arms around your form, pushing your head on his wide chest.

“Why a cat? Why not like a puppy?” - he asked, smoothing your hair and caressing your back.

“Because I’m allergic to dogs, Sam.” - you said.

Sam sighed again.

“Fine, we go to see there is anything in the rescue home before I leave to the job.”

You lifted your head from his chest looking up at him with the purest smile.

“Yea, you smile now. But I won’t clean it’s mess if he breaks something or pees on the couch.” - he said, kissing your head.

“No need to. I will do it.”

On the same night you immediately started to look at the rescue homes websites, and the cats they had, to see if there would be anything that would fit your little family.

Most of the cats were old, looking for their last home where they could spend their last moments. You felt sorry for those little kitty’s, but you wanted younger, so it won’t leave you too soon.

Sam would leave in two weeks, and you needed to find perfect cat before it, so you won’t need to be alone again for weeks while Sam was on the other side of the world.

As you scrolled down the websites, your eyes widened when you saw the most beautiful cat in the world. It had huge eyes, and its fur was black and white, long and fluffy.

You checked the summary of him, noticing it was four-year-old cuddler who loved scratches.

It was perfect.

Later in that week, you and Sam were walking to the rescue home, to see if the cat you were looking for was actually the right cat for you.

Sam was not so happy about this fluffy furball you were wishing for, but when he saw the excitement in your eyes, his heart melted. He knew you had a hard time to sleep when he was away, and maybe a cat would help you with that, and hearing the cat purr next to you makes you sleep calmly.

Of course, he isn’t going to admit that to you, after he was so hard against the whole ‘getting a cat’ in the first place.

Hand in hand, you two walked into the house, where there were lots of cats waiting for you, rushing to you with their little paws and weak ‘meows’.

And the first one in your legs was that cute little black and white colored fur ball you had looked at.

You kneeled down to pat the cats, as Sam put his hands in his jean pockets, looking down at you while you were smiling amply, surrounded by cats.

‘I bet there are no mouses in this house.’ - he thought himself, chuckled at his own joke and stepped deeper into the house, while the owner of the rescue home stayed to talk with you.

Sam needed to be careful with his steps, when the cats were running after him, pushing his legs, making him stumble on them.

He noticed there was a bed on the top of the shelf about the height of his, and that small ears barely revealed from it, and he peaked on it, seeing a small cat in there, sleeping calmly.

He looked back down to his feet, where another cat’s pushed his legs, and looked back at the little kitten in the bed, sleeping there alone.

“Hey, little kitty. Why are you there alone, huh?” - Sam whispered, carefully reached his hand to the bed, scratching it softly to get the attention of the kitten. He heard a weak meow, as the kitten lifted his head a little, looking at him with huge eyes.

“You will bite me?” - he asked as he slowly started to scratch under kitten’s chin, soon hearing low purr coming from the bed.

“Sammy?” - he heard you call for him, and he turned to look at you, seeing you standing there with a little frown on your face.

The cat was not right for you.

Sam felt as something light walked on his shoulder, and when he looked on it, he saw that little kitten standing on his shoulder, purring and pushing his head against his jaw.

“Oh my god… Who is this little cutie?” - you asked, walking to Sam, reaching your hand to pat the kitten.

The kitten pushed your hand, licked it a little and started to purr loudly. You watched its color, grey cat with darker stripes on it. His tail was short, and you wondered what had happened to it.

“He came back here five days ago… One couple took him but they bring him back. He came here in the first place when some has bit his tail off.”

“Oh my god, poor little one.”

“Yea, we have called him Avery.” - the owner said and your eyes widened as you looked at Sam, who looked back at you with huge eyes.

You turned to look at the kitten again, who was still pushing Sam’s jaw and you knew he was the one.

“We agreed to take a cat five days ago. Little Avery was meant to come to us.” - you said as you lifted him from Sam’s shoulder and took him in your arms, scratching his belly as he started to purr louder.

Sam kissed long your head, as you kept scratching little Avery’s belly, smiling amply.

“I guess we found our kitten then?” - Sam asked, rubbing your lower back and you lifted your head to look at him.

“Our? So is ours now?” - you pouted, making Sam roll his eyes.

“Well…” - Sam hummed, patting Avery’s head with a soft smile.

“I knew you truly want one you big goofy.” - you said as you kissed softly Sam’s jaw, his stubble grazing your lips, as your new family member purred in your arms.


	5. D -Dancing

* * *

 

Sipping your wine at your friend’s wedding, you kept talking with one of your friends who had come to sit on your table.

“When you think Sam is going to propose?” - she asked, taking a sip from her own glass.

You chuckled a little. You and Sam never talked about getting married. You sensed he was the type of guy who didn’t want to being ‘caged’ into married life.

You shrugged your shoulders a little, you didn’t want to talk about that with anyone since you haven’t talked with Sam either.

Your eyes wander to the other side of the room, where you saw Sam standing whiskey glass in his hand, his jacket casually open as his other hand was in his pants pocket while he was talking to the groom and his friends.

Small smile raised to your lips as your eyes roamed his form, he looked so good in a suit. Your eyes wandered up and down his body until they landed those inked birds on his neck which greeted you under his collar.

“Y/N?” - you flinched when you realized that your friend was calling you, as you turned to look at her.

You met small pout and questioning smile on her lips. Your brows furrowed a little and you saw how she turned her gaze to Sam, seeing how he laughed and gulped slowly his whiskey, his Adam’s apple bobbling on his throat.

“He adores you.” - she returned her gaze to you. - “Very much.”

Slow music started to play, and you looked down at the table while taking another sip of your wine.

You knew that. Sam made always sure that you knew how much he cared about you.

“May the lady gave the honor to dance with me?”

Your head snapped up when you heard that familiar raspy voice, meeting those beautiful hazel-brownish eyes.

You looked down at Sam’s hand, which he was offering to you, and you put your glass down, taking his hand and standing up.

Sam smiled at you, slowly starting to lead you to the dance floor.

The music was slow and calm, as you two walked to the middle of the dancefloor, Sam spinning you around before he pulled you close to his body, resting his hand to the small of you back, his huge hand gently capturing your tiny one, as he started slowly lead you.

“Have I already told you how beautiful you are?” - he asked, staring deep into your eyes.

“About hundred times already.” - you smiled, spinning around when he lifted your hands before you moved close his body again.

“Well, I have to tell you that hundred times more.” - he smiled,  leaning down to kiss softly your lips.

Your lips brushed lightly each other when the music turned funkier. You pulled away from Sam, your lips twitched little while he nodded to you.

He stretched his hand, as you did too, stepping away from him, your hands still holding each other as you started to dance with the music.

Sam pulled you back, grabbing your hips as you put your free hand on his shoulder, waiting him to lead.

He nodded again and stepped few steps toward you as you followed his lead, stepping back, slowly turning around as he pushed your hips little with his hand.

You two stopped, Sam moved his hand to your lower back, spreading his fingers to get a better hold, as you arched your back against it, bending your upper body down, leaning to his hand. You exposed your neck as you let your head hang down too, lifting your leg around Sam’s, as he took another step to the right, moving softly.

Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing, and started to look at you two when you two kept dancing with the beat of the music, totally lost into the movements and each other’s touch.


	6. E - Excitement

* * *

 

“Seriously baby girl, where are you taking me?” - Sam looked at you from the co-driver seat, as you smiled softly, focusing on the road when you were driving.

“We haven’t visited anywhere for weeks, I want to do something.” - you said when you turned to the left from the crossroad.

“We had done something during these weeks.” - Sam said smugly, and when you took a quick glance at him, you saw that shit-eating smirk on his face.

But you couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah… We had… But I want to do something else than having you over me.” - you pouted.

“Over you… Under you… Behind you…” - you felt his hand landing on your thigh, smoothing it gently, your smile growing.

“We had fifteen years of catching up.” - he continued, and you landed your hand top of his, squeezing it gently.

“But now we have rest of our lives to make up the lost time” - you said, rubbing his knuckles.

“I can’t believe you still wanted me.” - he whispered, squeezing hard your hand and you turned to look at him, seeing how he stared out from the window.

“Especially after I lied to you about how I got out.”

“Hey, we talked about this many times already. Forget it and focus to enjoy the present.” - you said, leaving his hand while starting to prepare to turn to the parking lot, continuing; - “You are alive and out, that is the most important thing.”

Sam moved his position a little when he leaned closer the front window to see where you were taking him. When he saw the sign of the place, his head snapped to you.

“Zoo?!” - he asked surprised and your smile grew more to the excited tone of his.

“Yea, I figured you want to visit one since you haven’t visited it for a while.” - you said while looking for a free spot from the parking lot.

“I actually have never been in a zoo before.” - you heard him say while at the same time you parked the car and stopped the engine.

“You have never been in a zoo?!” - you repeated, looking at him.

“Hey, I was an orphan! And most of the time I was too busy to steal and search for treasure!” - he said while opening his seatbelt.   
“Or too busy to fuck you.” - he winked.

You hit playfully his arm as you opened your seatbelt too. But you felt little sad for him for not having a normal childhood, and now you were happy of choosing to go to the zoo with him. He must be like a little kid.

Both of you stepped out from the car, taking your jackets from the backseat and locking the doors.

A moment later, you two walked inside the zoo from the gates, Sam’s hand hanging over your shoulders, while he was leaning close to your ear, whispering sweet nothings.

You giggled at his words, you loved his nonsense talking, you missed those for fifteen years, thinking you would never hear it again.

You walked toward the bear castle, seeing a sign next to the wall, Sam stopping and reading it.

“‘ _Bears might be in another cage_ ’… Wait?! They don’t know where their bears are?!” - he screamed, making people turn to look at you two with amused gazes, as you shook your head, rubbing your forehead with your fingers.

“Jesus, Sam, it just means they might be on the other side…”

“Oh. I mean. I knew that.” - he said casually, looking to the cage, seeing one bear sitting on the rocks.

You looked at him with a huge smile.

“You thought the bears are walking here free?” - you asked while Sam started to walk forward.

“Hey, I have been in jungles and all, there could be bears anywhere…” - he defended himself, and you raised your hands as a surrender.

“Fine, fine. But here every animal is inside bars.”

“That is kinda sad.”

“I mean… I was behind bars for thirteen years… And I was miserable during that time.” - he said sadly, stopping front of the lion’s cage, where the lions were sleeping in the grass.

You frowned. You didn’t think it that way, or that he might think things in that point of view.

“You want to leave?” - you asked, looking up at him while rubbing his arm, and he looked down at you, question mark filling his eyes.

“Leave? Why do I want to leave? We just got here and I haven’t seen elephants yet!”

You laughed and got up on your toes to kiss quickly his lips, before he started to walk fastly forward, pulling you after him.


	7. F - First time

* * *

 

Samuel Drake was the sexiest man who had walked on earth.

At least in your opinion.

And you were dating him.

You met some while ago, meeting once in a while, having coffee, dinner, and movies.

You were little worried because he was so much older than you, but he made you feel safe, comforted and free, so you pushed those negative thoughts away.

Those were just numbers after all.

His strong arm around you, his big heart beating in his chest under your cheek made you fall for him more and more.

You sighed long, as you looked the movie at his place, his fingers brushing your arm lightly, making tingles run all over your body.

Laying over him on the couch, you felt so comfortable. You didn’t want to get up ever.

Dating almost two months, you two had to take it slow during that time. You were not so experienced at dating, unlike him. He probably had sex lots of woman before you, you have had sex only with two men in your short life.

Closing your eyes, feeling his warm body under you, you thought about having him all over you under the blankets in bed. Of course, you had done stuff, with hands and soft touches, kisses and all. But not the actual sex.

Sam made sure you were feeling comfortable, that was one of the reasons you fell for him. He always respected your feelings, making you feel safe, not forcing you to do anything you weren’t ready to.

You heard his steady heartbeat under your head, the quiet voice coming from the tv and his calm breathing next to your ear, and that was where you fell asleep.

Sam noticed you fell asleep in his arms. He roamed your peaceful face with his eyes, smoothing your arm softly with his fingertips when he admired your beauty.

You were so amazingly cute and kind, you were opposite of him. When he was big and rough, you were so tiny and soft. Maybe that was why he fell for you so quickly.

He got tired of sleeping with random women, wanting to have a normal relationship with the woman of his life. 

Were you that - he didn’t know. But he was sure as hell he wanted you to be.

He let his eyes wander from your face down to your breasts, those perfectly soft and round, which fit perfectly in his huge palms. He licked his lips while his eyes kept wandering more down your body, while he felt how something started to wake up in his pants.

And then you moved a little, your leg rubbing his growing bulge, making the touch of your leg him became harder. He closed his eyes and swallowed, moving his hips a little to get more friction from your leg.

He leaned the back of his neck to the armrest of the couch, thinking how amazing it would make love to you long and soft.

You were half asleep, sensing everything that was happening around you. You felt how something poked on your leg, and you moved a little and soon that bulge rubbed itself against your leg.

He was hard.

You kept your eyes closed, waiting for what will happen next. When you felt that Sam’s hips moved slightly against your leg, and a quiet groan left his mouth, you slowly moved your head up and look at him.

When he felt you move, he looked down, seeing your beautiful eyes looking at him, a small shy smile on your lips.

Gently he tucked your hair behind your ear, as you put your hand on his chest, lifting yourself up to kiss softly his lips. His palm rubbing your back, you moved slowly over him, his bulge now hitting your clothed pussy, as you started slowly to move against it, still kissing him.

His hands made their way to your waist, making you grind firmly against him, while he deepened the kiss, making sexy noises against your lips.

Your hands grabbed the hem of his shirt, slowly moving below it, on his bare stomach making their way up, at the same time pulling his shirt up with them. When your hand touched his scars, you felt him shiver under you.

He sat up quickly, as you were straddling him, and he helped you to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor next to the couch. He grabbed your shirt, quickly pulled it up as you raised your hands in the air, making it easier for him, and while your shirt made its way to make company to his shirt on the floor, his lips found their way to your chest, his stubble grazing your soft skin while you circled your arms around his neck, closing your eyes.

He left deep kisses on your chest, slowly making his way up to your neck, never leaving your skin. You bit your lip while you brushed your hair on his locks back of his head, rocking yourself against his hard cock, feeling how your panties got wetter and wetter.

Suddenly you felt how your breasts fall a little when Sam had snapped the hook of your bras open, without you realizing he was working with them.

He pulled away, his hands making their way to your shoulder, his eyes locked to you when he slowly slides your straps down your arms, soon your bras flying in the air somewhere in his living room.

He pushed you on your back to the couch, his lips capturing yours while he holds himself up on his strong arms, his hips touching yours while he grinds himself against you, your legs wrapping around his waist like an instinct, while you let his locks brush between your fingers.

“Please… I want you…” - you murmured against his lips, and he pushed himself harder against you, making you moan in his mouth, while you felt how he smiled against your lips.

“Anything you want babygirl.” - he growled and leaned back to his heels, his hands finding the button of your jeans, his eyes roaming your naked upper body and face, a slight layer of red covering your cheeks for the nickname he called you.

Along your jeans he pulled your panties off from you, his hand making it’s way to between your legs, meeting your juices, his cock twitching in his pants from excitement.

“This wet for me?” - he smiled, moving his finger between your folds, almost to your clit, making sure he won’t touch that sensitive nub.

“Take off your pants.” - you panted under his touch, looking him with lust filled eyes.

Sam hummed, his hands starting to work on his belt, the metal jingling when he worked with the buckle, pulling it from the loops, soon his button being unbuttoned, his zipper making quiet noise when he pulled it down.

He stood up to the next to the couch, hooking his fingers to his jeans and briefs, pulling them down at the same time, his thick, veiny cock plopping to the air when it got free from it’s clothed prison.

You moved impatiently on the couch, already missing the warmth of his body on you, the fabric of the couch tickling your back.

Sam pulled the condom from his jean pocket, unwrapping the package, his eyes locked with you the whole time.

You watched as he rolled the rubbed on his thick cock, swallowing the lump away from your throat when you knew that soon that will be inside you.

Sam laid soft over you, opening your legs and wrapping them around his waist, while he took his length in his hand, moving it between your folds to lubricate it, after all - he didn’t want to hurt you.

“Ready?” - he asked, stopping and you nodded, closing your eyes.

He looked down, positioned his glans between your folds, starting to push himself inside slowly, returning his gaze to your face, to see if there were any sign of pain, so he could stop.

Your eyes were still closed, your lips were parted and when he saw there was no sign of pain in your face, he pushed himself deeper, feeling how your walls stretched around his thick cock, while his own face contracted from the sensation.

You focused yourself to keep yourself relaxed when you felt how his cock made his way between your folds, making it’s way deeper and deeper, making you wonder does he never going to stop.

Finally, his glans hit the end, you trembled a little when it hit somewhere which made you feel so damn good, and you felt how Sam’s body tensed above you.

“I hurt you?” - he asked, you opened your eyes and looked at him, shaking your head.

“No, it felt good.” - you smiled.

Sam’s body relaxed and he started slowly moving his hips against you, not pulling himself much out, so your tight pussy gets used to his thickness. And every time his hips moved forward, his glans hit that magical spot inside you, which made you close your eyes, while Sam leaned down to leave soft kisses on your chest and collarbone.

With each thrust, Sam pulled his cock little more out, to push himself with the same pace back inside, gently hitting your end, slowly his movements beginning to fasten when he felt how your walls gave up more around him, making him easier to move.

You dug your fingers into his back, when his movements became faster and faster, the sensation between your legs became better which each thrust.

Sam captured your lips, while he was breathing hard, his hips slamming against you while you moaned and squirmed under him, thinking how amazingly good he felt.

You knew this was it. You will be with this man forever. He made you feel safe, and the way he was moving above you, made you feel cared and loved.

You pulled away a little, whimpers leaving your mouth everytime his cock hit your end, while you looked deep into his eyes, seeing how single drop of sweat started to fall down from his temple down his cheek.

The sound of the flesh hitting each other, both of your heavy breathing and lustful moans filled the living room when three words slipped from your mouth.

“I love you.”

You saw how Sam’s pupils widened, his hips started to move more roughly against you while he leaned his sweaty forehead against yours.

“I fucking love you too.” - he growled with his low voice, and the same time his glans hit your end which pushed you over the edge, your body tensing and your head throwing back against the armrest while soft scream left your lungs when your orgasm hit you with full force.

“I love you I love you I love you.” - Sam panted, taking better hold of the couch so he could slam himself harder into you when he was chasing his own release.

“Oh god, Sammm!!” - you screamed when the orgasm kept washing over your body over and over again, your pussy squeezing around his cock, finally making him release himself to the condom, while he pushed himself as deep as he just could, while a deep, long growl left his mouth when he finally felt the sensation filling his whole body.

He holds himself still up in his hands, you squeezed your legs around his waist, making him keep still when your pussy milked his cock, his warm semen filling the condom.

Finally, he collapsed softly on you, your hearts beating hard against each other when his chest landed on you, his face hiding in your neck and his hot breath hitting your skin.

Both of you waited to come back to the earth from the high, feeling how both of your bodies stopped shaking, you heartbeats slowly getting steadier.


	8. G - Goat

* * *

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” - you stood in the porch, your hands crossed on your chest as you stared the goat eating grass in your backyard.

“Is cute!” - Sam whooped, looking at you and the goat in turns.

You rubbed your forehead with your hand.

“Do you know anything about goats?”

“Umm… No… But he will eat the grass! You always complain that the grass needs to be cut in every week!”

“That is your excuse to buy a damn goat?!” - you screamed, unable to understand what was going on in your boyfriend’s head when he bought that goat.

“What about in winter? Where do you put it? In the kitchen?!” - you stepped closer, pointing the goat which was calmly eating the green grass.

“I can build it a barn.” - Sam whispered, realizing you weren’t happy with his little surprise he had for you.

“Oh my god!” - you rushed back inside past him, leaving Sam and the goat to the backyard.

You rushed to the kitchen, taking a glass and opening the faucet, waiting it to pour cold water.

‘Okay, take a deep breath. Stay calm.’ - you closed your eyes, trying to calm yourself to not to snap to Sam with such a stupid thing when he walks behind you.

You filled the glass with cold water, and gulped it down.

Soon you heard his steps coming closer, the back door closing behind him.

“Baby…” - his weak voice told you that he knew he fucked up.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I should have talked about this with you first.” - he said, wrapping carefully his arms around your waist, hugging you from behind, leaning his chin on your shoulder.

“Please, don’t be mad at me. I’ll get rid of it.” - he whispered, his palms caressing your waist and his breath tickling your ear.

You wanted to be mad at him. You really wanted.

But on the other hand, it was kind of funny to find a goat from your backyard when you came back home.

That was why you loved Sam. He always managed to surprise you with his stupid ideas.

You put your hand top of his, rubbing his knuckles.

“I’m not mad.” - you said back to him, and he left a sloppy kiss on your neck.

“But you need to make up that to me.” - you smiled, hearing low growl left his throat when he sank his teeth into your neck, pulling your waist closer to his.

You closed your eyes while his teeth and lips grazed your skin on your neck, while his hands rubbed your waist.

“What do you want babygirl?” - he asked between the kisses, moving his lips to your earlobe, nibbling it softly.

But just when you were about to answer, there heard a loud thump from the backyard, which made you both to jump a little.

“The fuck?!” - Sam yelled, heading quickly to the back door as you followed him.

He stopped to the porch, and you bumped into his back when he suddenly stopped.

When you peeked behind him, you saw how the goat had jumped to the table which was in the backyard, and you heard how the goat was bleating loudly.


	9. H - Honeymoon

* * *

 

Water drops fell to the floor from your wet hair when you stepped out from the shower. Grabbing the towel from the hook and wrapping it around you, you felt the cool floor under your bare feet.

Taking the hairbrush from the edge of the sink, you started to brush your wet hair, while looking yourself from the mirror.

Huge ring with the blue diamond in your left hand was the thing got our attention in the reflection.

You smiled, placing the brush back down to the sink and looked at the ring again.

You still couldn’t believe you were married.

The shower went off, and you raised your gaze to the mirror again, seeing brown messy hair and four inked birds greeting you.

Sam grabbed the towel from the hook, wrapping it around his waist as he moved to stand behind you.

Without saying anything, he moved your hair away from your neck, pushing his lips against your skin, leaving sloppy kisses in there.

His few day stubble grazed your skin, making shivers go up and down your spine, while the softness of his lips brushed the part his stubble just grazed.

You bit your lip from making yourself to stop smiling like a moron, as you looked down and saw the silver ring in Sam’s finger, entwining your own hand with the ring with his, looking those rings which fit perfectly together.

Sam leaned his chin on your shoulder, looking down your entwined hands, his heart filling with love and happiness.

He kissed your shoulder few times, while he moved his free hand to the hem of the towel, slowly starting to lift it up, while his huge palm caressed your bare thigh.

You looked little over your shoulder, just enough to see his eyes.

“My legs are still shaking.” - you whispered, hearing Sam hum deep down his throat, as he kissed your cheek, his hand making up it’s way to your waist, slowly moving up to your stomach, and then down between your legs.

“Better get used to it…” - he whispered, nibbling your earlobe while he pushed his hips against your ass, his hard cock poking it.

“You are already ready?” - you smiled, licking your lips while you felt how Sam’s finger disappeared between your folds, moving it slowly from your clit down to your hole.

“I’m always ready with my wife.” - he growled, and you moaned when his finger touched your sensitive clit.

“What if we continue in the bed?” - he kissed your neck again, his thumb making soft circles on the nub between your legs.

You leaned the back of your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes and leaving another moan from your lips.

Sam hummed, removed his hand and leaned down to lift you up in his arms in a bridal style, making his way to the bed.

You wrapped your hands around his neck, finding his lips and capturing them between yours, kissing him slowly and passionately.

Sam walked slowly toward the bed, you with his arms, the towel around his hips falling down to the floor while he was walking, leaving him completely naked.

He lowered you down to the bed, his lips never leaving yours while his hands slowly opened the towel, opening it under you like a sheet.

His hand making it’s way down your breast to your sides, moving slower and slower to your thigh, caressing it softly with his huge warm palm, while you cupped his cheeks, smoothing his cheekbones with your thumbs.

His hand moved softly against your skin, making shivers go through your body when his hand made it’s way to your inner thigh.

The sun was slowly fading behind the horizon, as you and Sam were spending your honeymoon on the white shores, next to the clear blue ocean.

The first two days, and you barely left the bed. You ordered the food into your room, the breakfast and supper too, to spend the time alone as a husband and wife.

And there were still three more days to spend time in your little piece of heaven.

The kiss got deeper when Sam’s tongue asked permission to meet yours, which you gladly gave him, your tongues dancing together with slow and peace, while his hand was still caressing your inner thigh, your hands making their way into his locks and pulling him closer.

“I want to make love to you slow and deep.” - he murmured against your lips, unable to pull away to catch some air.

Smiling against his lips, you lift your hips from the mattress to give him a sign to get things forward, which he noticed, pushing your hips back to the mattress with his palm, moving his body better over you, leaning into his hands while he finally pulled away to look at you deep in your eyes.

The sparkle in your eyes made him fall for you more if it was even possible, while he pushed his hips little closer, so his glans were touching you, but when you squirmed, he pulled away, smirking.

“Inpatient huh?” - he asked, knowing that you will turn crazy when he teases you, but you wrapped your legs around his hips, making it impossible for him to pull away as you pulled him closer.

“Make love to me now.” - you demanded, pulling him to another kiss, while he moved his hand between you two, positioning himself to your entrance and pushing himself painfully slowly inside you.

Your brows knitted together for the sensation, even you two had just fucked in the shower, but no matter how often he fucked you, it felt always amazingly good.

When he was finally fully inside you, he leaned his forehead against yours, while his hips moved slowly against yours, his hot breath hitting your face.

Both of your bodies curved to each other, when you made sure every single part of you touched other’s skin. Your hands moving up and down his back, legs smoothing his while his chest touched yours while he moved in and out.

His lips leaving soft kisses on your face, to your cheeks, nose, jaw - once in a while meeting your lips

His hands captured yours, moving them up above your head, his hips never changing the perfect pace they were doing, his glans meeting your sweet spot over and over again in a perfect way.

When he noticed that your moans got more high pitched and that your breathing got heavier, he fastened his movements - just a little bit, which made you throw your head back, whimpers leaving your mouth when your climax was getting closer and closer.

He placed his lips on your collarbone, kissing it amply while his hands hold your wrists, keeping your hands above your head, while he felt how your pussy started to squeeze his cock more with each thrust he made.

“My beautiful wife…” - the voice coming from his throat was raspy and heavy. “My sweet little angel.” - his lips kept kissing your collarbone, slowly making it’s way down to your breast, while you squirmed under him, trying to get your hands free from his hold, his hand squeezing your hands little harder to keep them in place.

When his lips found your nipple, and his teeth giving a soft bite to it, your whole body trembled hard under him, vagued squeak leaving your throat, while the hold of your legs got tighter.

“Come for me baby…” - he bit your nipple once more. “Come to your husband.” - he pushed his cock roughly into you and pushed you over the edge by his words and his actions.

Your back arched and your head threw back hard when the orgasm washed over you, from your toes to your head, your toes curling and legs curving around him, keeping him close, while he kept thrusting you with the same pace, feeling how your pussy throbbed hard around him.

He hid his face in your neck, he was panting hard when he felt how your orgasm kept washing over your body, your body shaking under him uncontrollably and sweet whimpers leaving your mouth while you repeated his name.

Finally, he felt how his cock twitched inside you, so he made one last push as deep as he could get, while he let his hot semen fill you.

A low growl left his lungs, when he pushed his whole body more against you, his hands shaking and head spinning while your pussy kept milking him, emptying him fully.

His hands gave up, making him collapse top of you, his fingers entwining with yours and you squeezed his hands while the room was filled with your breathing, which synced perfectly.

Together you laid there, in the bed, as close as you ever could be, waiting together to come back to earth from the high of the sky, as a husband and wife.

Like you were going to do for the rest of your life.


	10. I - Ice cream

  


* * *

 

“There is no way you can eat it all.” - you told to Sam who was sitting on the table, a bucket of ice cream front of him.

“Have a little faith, Y/N.” - he smirked, turning his gaze to his brother who was sitting on the other side of the table.

Drake brothers had chosen to have a competition who can eat more ice cream.

You and Elena stood next to the table changing gazes while brothers prepared to eat the ice cream.

“Okay then.” - Elena said. - “You two always need to compete with each other so what we are to say.”

“Is fine, soon he’ll know who is the best ice cream eater!” - Nathan rubbed his hands together, self-confident of his win.

“I ate ice cream before you were even born.” - Sam leaned little over the table, challenging his brother.

“But you were in prison for thirteen years. I had practiced whole that time.” - Nathan threw back, smiling.

“Yeah, you ate so much ice cream during that time you can’t eat it anymore. Me, I need to take back all the ice cream I missed during that time.” - Sam leaned back of his chair.

You couldn’t hold your laugh. Those brothers were just so childish sometimes.

“I hope your brain won’t froze.” - you told Sam, who just mumbled something unclear back to you.

“Fine. Just, start to eat already.” - Elena said, smoothing her pregnancy tummy and sitting down in the chair.

You moved behind her, starting to massage her shoulders, Elena sighing long when your hands started to work, while brothers grabbed the spoons and started to spoon that cold piece of heaven in their mouths.

“I just hope the baby won’t love ice cream like his father.” - Elena laughed, smoothing her tummy as you made soft circles on her shoulders with your palms.

“Or her uncle.” - you laughed back, looking how Sam spooned the vanilla flavored ice cream to his mouth, staring his brother.

Ten minutes later, both of the brothers had finished their bucket of ice cream, hissing from the cold what manage to reach their brain for eating too much.

“I guess it’s a draw.” - you told as you cleaned the table, walking to the kitchen and washing the spoons.

“No, I won!” - Nathan exclaimed, holding his head when his brain felt like they were frozen.

“She’s right little brother, it’s a draw.” - Sam admitted, standing up from his chair, rubbing his stomach.

“Babe, can we go home now?” - he said, a frown on his face.  
You smiled, walked to Elena, giving a kiss to her cheek.

“We’ll see tomorrow.” - you told her, as she wished you good nights, while Nathan stumbled to the couch, laying down, still holding his head.

Sam was already waiting for you in the front door, as you went to give a kiss to Nathan’s cheek too, telling him you hoped he won’t get any stomach ache, but all you got back was a weak groan.

Sam gave you the car keys, telling you that you should drive back home, and so you sat down in the driver’s seat, buckling your seatbelt while Sam sat down next to you.

You started to drive back home, while Sam leaned his head to the window, looking outside, more quiet than usual.

When you closed the door behind you, Sam walked straight to the bedroom, while you walked to the kitchen, preparing yourself some nice tea before going to bed.

But not long after, you heard the weak call from the bedroom, and you walked to the door, looking inside, Sam laying on the bed on his back in his jeans, his hand resting on his stomach, looking at you with a painful face.

“What is?” - you walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, landing your hand top of his, rubbing it with your thumb.

“My stomach hurts.” - he whined like a little child, and you couldn’t help it when laugh left your mouth.

“I told you not to do it.” - you told him, his expression changing to show he knew he should have listened to you.

“Can you rub my tummy?” - he asked quietly, empathic smile raising to your lips as you moved your hand to smooth softly his stomach, looking him into his eyes while he looked you back.

Soon you saw how his eyes started to get heavier, staying close longer with each blink, while your hand softly made circles on his stomach, hoping it would help his stomach ache in some way.

A few moments later his eyes stayed closed, his chest raising in peaceful pace when he had fallen to sleep, you taking the blanket and covering him with it, kissing his forehead before making your way back to the kitchen.


	11. J - Jokes

* * *

 

The sound of shattering glass from the kitchen - and the following list of swear words - caught Sam’s attention, and he rushed to the kitchen. He found you standing next to the counter, your other hand on your hip, other on the edge of the counter, your head low and back little hunched as you swore under your breath.

He looked down at your feet seeing the scatter of glass all over the floor in million pieces. But when he noticed you were bare feet, he wished you won’t get any glass on your legs.

He stepped closer, watching carefully to not to step to the glass, as he reached a hand toward you.

“Come here, carefully.” - he said, soon feeling you taking his hand, jumping over the piece glasses, as he walked you to the couch.

“What is?” - he put you sat down to the couch, as he went to clean the mess in the kitchen, hearing how frustrated groan left your mouth as you hid your face into your hands, leaning back of the couch and lifting your legs to it too.

“This has been such a shitty day! One co-worker didn’t show up, so we needed to do his job too, and of course today the shop was full of customers and screaming babies and all.” - you told him.

Sam threw the piece of glasses to the trash bin, walking back to the couch, sitting down next to you and taking your legs in his lap, starting to massage them.

You leaned your back of the head to the armrest when you laid down on the couch, closing your eyes while feeling his warm palms working on with your legs.

“You know what I have been wondering?” - he asked, rubbing your calves with perfect pressure. But all how you could answer was with a hum.

“If the tree falls in the forest, and there is no-one around, does it leave a sound?”

You furrowed your brows, opening your eyes when you tried to internalize what he just said.

“What?”

“I mean if tree falls and no-one is to see it, does it leave a sound?”

You lifted yourself up to your elbows, looking at him with confuse filling your eyes.

“What are you talking about? Of course it leaves a sound!”

“How do you know if no-one is there to hear it?” - Sam smirked, returning your gaze while he moved lower to massage your ankles.

You sighed, letting yourself fall back to the couch, lifting your hand over your eyes.

“I don’t have the energy to hear your stupid jokes, Samuel.”

“What tomato said to another when they crossed the road and other one got hit by a car?” - Sam ignored you making you roll your eyes under your hand.

“What?”

“C’mon ketchup.” - he laughed, as he turned to look at you, seeing how your lips were twitched upwards.

“That is so old.” - you chuckled.

“Well, I am an old guy.” - Sam smiled, keeping massaging your legs. - “Actually, it should be you who should be massaging my legs, because I’m old and my legs are tired.”

“You have been home all day!” - you exclaimed, spreading your hands.

Sam put your legs down from his lap to the floor, starting to lay down himself to the couch, his head laying to the other side of the couch, while he lifted his leg above your body, so his toes were close to your nose.

You smelled his sweaty toes when he wiggled them front of your face, you grinned and tried to push his smelly leg away from your nose.

“Eww! Take that smelly thing away from me!”

Sam laughed, trying to rub his toes to your face, while you started to scream, moving your head to avoid that, as you tried to push his leg away.

“Eww, Sam! That is disgusting!”

“Oh yeah? What you are gonna do about it huh?” - his smile grew when he hear you giggle, while he kept trying to stick his smelly toes to your face.

“I’ll show you what I’m gonna do!” - you pulled his sock from his leg, pushed his leg away from you and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist.

“Woah woah! What are you going to do with that?!” - he grabbed your hand where he saw you holding his sock, as you looked down at him with hooded eyes.

“I’m gonna make you eat it.” - you quickly grabbed the sock with your free hand, and pushed it against Sam’s face.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to grab your other hand too, while you rubbed his sweaty sock in his face, both of your laugh filling the apartment.


	12. K - Karneval

Spending for the last six weeks in the rainforest of Amazon, sliding in mud, running for your lives for militaries who were after same artifacts as you and Sam, you were finally in your hometown.

Sam drove the car, while you drank your takeaway coffee next to him, excited to finally sleep in your comfy, soft bed.

It was late, the sun has already set behind the horizon, street lights lightening your way home.

Then you noticed there was some sparking lights behind the houses, your eyes trying to see what was in there.

“What is that?” - you asked, Sam looking around to see what you were referring to.

“What’s what?” - he asked, looking at you.

You nodded your head to the window his side, Sam turning to follow and seeing the lights flashing between houses.

“Is some kind of Karneval…” - Sam mumbled before focused on the road again.

Your eyes widened and a smile appeared on your face.

“Let’s go there!” - Sam flinched at your sudden scream and his hands grabbed the wheel harder.

“Jesus! Do not do that while I’m driving!”

“You stay on the road even there are militaries chasing us and bullets whining next to our ears.” - you pointed out, sipping your coffee. - “Please Sam, I bet I can win a better prize than you in one of those shooting booths.” - you challenged him, knowing he would accept the game, since he always teased how lousy shooter you were.

“And what the winner gets?” - he asked, while changing the line to turn toward the Karneval, your smile growing.

“Loser cleans the house and makes food for a week.” - you followed his facial expressions, seeing how he narrowed his eyes when he pounded the changes of losing.

“Deal.”

A moment later you were walking in the street, flickering lights all around, the crowd of people eating cotton candy and playing a different kind of games.

You made your way to the shooting range, where you were supposed to shoot the moving ducks down. You told Ssm to shoot first so he paid to the booth owner, grabbed the gun and prepared to aim.

Soon the ducks appeared to the booth and Sam started to shoot them down one by one. But somehow he missed the last duck, when it disappeared before he managed to hit to it.

“Damn.” - he mumbled, putting down the gun, and getting a prize a small stuffed elephant.

You patted gently his shoulder, and stepped front of him, giving the owner two bills and took the gun in your hand.

Sam stood behind you, his hands crossed over his chest as he looked how you prepared yourself, aiming and focusing intently.

Soon the ducks started to appear, and you prayed inside your head that you manage to hit every single one of them, to show Sam that you were a better shooter than him - and to make him cook at you for the next week.

Sam was sure you will miss the last duck like he did, but when the last one appeared and you hit it immediately, he groaned, but at the same time he was secretly happy for you.

He knew you were a better shooter than him, but of course he needed to tease you about it every time you were in a job - and besides, his ego won’t let him to say it out loud that his girlfriend was a better shooter than him.

When you turned to look at Sam with a pleasant smile on your face, he winked at you before you turned to get your big panda bear from the owner.

You turned and walked to Sam, hugging the panda.

“I told you I win the better prize.” - you giggled at him, making him scoff.

“Yeah, it was the wind which pushed the last duck down.” - Sam growled, teasing you, and you slapped him with your stuffed panda, making him laugh.

“Fine, fine!” - he wrapped his hand around your head, to let it hang loosely on the other side of your head.

“Let’s make out in the Ferris wheel.” - he kissed your hair, while you giggled and started to walk toward the wheel and your make-out session.


	13. L - Leafs

  


* * *

 

Green colors of summer have started to turn multi colors of autumn. The trees have many colors in the leaves they were carrying, even some leafs had already started to fall when the winter was getting closer and closer on each passing day.

The air was already little cold, you had a scarf around your neck, and thin mittens in your hands, when Sam was walking around having just his t-shirt on him. The two of you got heads turned behind you on the streets from the other people.

Sam was the one with warmer body heat. You were the one who was shivering from the cold during nights, crawling closer to the warm body which slept next to you.

Sam was the one sweating under the blanket and finding release when you pulled the blanket off from him to own it to yourself, yet he still always laid behind you, hugging you so his body would shine the warmth through the fabric and keep you warm.

Walking through the park, you pushed yourself against Sam’s side, to find the comforting warmth from his body, his hand wrapping around you, rubbing gently your side, while the scent of cigarette and hint of sweat was lingering from his shirt.

The road was filled with different colored leaves, you could see different shades of yellow, red, brown and even green crushing under your shoes when you walked through the park.

“I hate cold.” - you mumbled while squeezing Sam’s torso tighter.

“Cold? Is really warm here baby, take that scarf away from your beautiful face.” - Sam smirked, looking down at you, getting back a threatful glance.

“Is not funny. I’m really cold.” - you said, pushing your cheek against his side, feeling his body shining the warmth through his shirt.

“Is beautiful babe, look at all these colors.” - Sam moved his hand, showing you the park where were lots of trees, bigger and smaller ones coloring the view.

You rolled your eyes, your mind already at home snuggling against Sam’s body on the couch, steaming cup of hot cocoa in your hand.

“Come here.” - suddenly Sam took your hand, pulling you from the road toward the small tree, which had barely dropped any leaves from branches.

One thing was sure when you were dating Samuel Drake - you never knew what he was planning inside his head.

But you still let him pull you after him to the tree, missing the warmth of his hand when he let go of yours.

You stopped and watched how Sam looked up to the tree, looking the leaves and the colors covering it.

He turned to look at you, the color of his eyes matching perfectly with the leaves above his head.

You watched as his lips twitched upwards, the small tinkle in his eyes showing just for a second that he was up to something.

You saw how his huge palms wrapped around the tree and started to shake it, making the leaves to fall on you.

With scream you raised your hands above your head when the Leafs snapped off from the branches, falling on you and to the ground, Sam’s laugh hearing over your scream.

Then you felt his strong arms grabbing your hips, and suddenly you were in the air when he hopped you on his shoulder, your legs and upper body on the different sides of his shoulder.

Screaming more, you started to hit his muscled back, your legs waving in the air while Sam started to spin you around when few leaves were still flowing in the air before they hit the ground.

Soon your scream turned to laugh, you closed your eyes when you were afraid he’s going to drop you - even you knew he never would do that.

“Okay babygirl, I’m going to throw up.” - Sam spilled, put you down and he let himself fall to the ground over the leaves, while you spun yourself around few times before you laid down next to him.

Sam’s chest was raising fast when he tried to steady his breathing, and his spinning head by closing his eyes, while you spread your hands and legs, and laid there as a starfish, looking up to the sky through the tree branches above you, warmth filling your body from the happiness and love, when the man of your life was laying next to you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Blood, violence

* * *

 

Heavy breathing filled the air. The day had turned to the evening, the only light the streets was the streetlights.

Sam stood there, in the dark alley, staring the lifeless body laying on the ground in front of him.

The blood spreading under the body, painting the asphalt to dark red as it kept draining from the body.

Sam’s eyes were dark, there were blood stains on his face, his shirt covered with blood as his chest raised rapidly under the stained fabric.

His right hand was squeezing the handle of the knife, blood covering his fingers and palms, blood dripping from the tip of the knife to the ground.

“Sam?” - someone calling his name made him turn slowly, his eyes trying to focus the blurry form standing on the street at the end of the alley.

His hand squeezed the knife harder when the form started to walk closer.

“Sammy… Honey…” - the voice was familiar, the nickname made his heart pound on his chest.

Slowly the form got closer, from the darkness so he could see who it was.

Your cheeks were wet from the tears, your eyes pouring more of them when you looked at Sam who was squeezing the bloody knife in his hand, the dead body of a man lying behind him.

You heard the sirens further, it won’t take long till the police were there.

“Sam, please…” - you carefully, with small steps got closer and closer to him, your tears flowing down your cheeks and heartbreaking on your chest.

“Please honey… Give me the knife…” - your voice was trembling and cracking while you reached your hand, asking him to give it to you.

You saw how his chest raised heavily when he breathed hard, his biceps tensing when he was on guard.

You have never.been so scared in your life before.

But in your relief, he relaxed a little, reaching his hand, giving you the permission to take the knife from him while he turned to look at the body.

Without making any fast movements, you slowly stepped closer so managed to take the bloody knife from him, the sirens getting closer and closer as you took his hand, feeling the cold blood on it.

“We have to go honey…” - you squeezed gently his hand, unable to look at the body he was staring at. - “We need to go before police are here.” - the last words got stuck in your throat when a sob left your mouth instead, which caught Sam’s attention and he turned to look at you.

He saw your crying face, your red eyes and tear-filled cheeks and how your lips trembled when you couldn’t hold your sobs anymore.

You looked into his eyes, trying to see the man you fell in love with behind those glassed eyes what were staring you back with the cold look.

“Sammy please…” - you whispered, trying to take a hold of his arm, but with the fast movement he grabbed your wrist, squeezing it hard.

“Don’t call me that!” - he raised his tone, which made you gasp while his hold of your wrist only getting harder.

“You are hurting me…” - you whimpered, trying to get off from his grasp, but he only squeezed harder, pulling you closer to his face was so inches away.

“I’ll hurt you more if you won’t leave me alone.” - the look in his eyes was totally different from what you had used to.

Normally his hazel-brownish eyes were full of warmth. Full of kindness and love when he looked at you with those eyes when he told you he loved you from the bottom of his heart.

But now you saw only coldness and rage. It was like you were staring a total stranger, not the man of your life.

But yet you tried to search the man you loved so much it hurt, somewhere behind those anger filled eyes.

“What happened to you?” - you shook your head when you couldn’t find what you were looking for. - “You have been acting weirdly since you came back home.” 

The look in his eyes didn’t even fizzle. His pupils didn’t react, not anything you said, not even the word ‘home’, which used to be music to his ears since he had told you he didn’t know what home meant until he met you.

“What the fuck happened to you?!” - you screamed, managing to get off from his grip while you stepped further.

“What they did to you?! Why are you like this!” - you kept screaming, hearing the sirens being already close.

But you didn’t care.

Because that man standing in front of you, wasn't the man you fell in love with.


End file.
